


You're Trouble (Uma x Harry x Chad x Audrey)

by Villain04081998



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: Uma, Harry, Chad and Audrey never thought that a bit of jealousy would bring them together. Not in the slightest.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Chad Charming/Audrey Rose, Chad Charming/Harry Hook, Chad Charming/Uma, Harry Hook/Audrey Rose, Harry Hook/Uma
Kudos: 27





	You're Trouble (Uma x Harry x Chad x Audrey)

It was when Harry and Audrey had their six month anniversary, that Uma and Chad felt a pang of jealousy when they looked at the couple. Even if, they were happily dating for two months (to everyone's surprise) they couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

Uma had feelings for Harry for a while, while Chad can't seem to have moved on from Audrey completely. But they both know, even in the short time they date (after Chad's 'facade' fell), that they can't be without each other.

Chad noticed that he felt funny whenever he looked at Harry's eyes and the pirate's smirk couldn't leave his thoughts alone.

Uma found herself crushing after Audrey hard. The girl had a fiery personality and that's something she finds sexy as hell.

So they decided to talk to them and be done with it. 

Little did they know that the other couple felt the same. The quartet agreed to start a relationship and see how it goes. 

Harry and Uma had great sex. Same for Chad and Audrey. But the hot sex that Harry and Chad had every time was something else. Same counted for Uma and Audrey who enjoyed it like nothing else.

People stared and talked but they didn't give a fuck.


End file.
